Video Games
by PokeHope
Summary: Lucky X Ceiling fluff! No Regerts!


After yet another stream, of trying to beat Truck Satan and the stream either trying to help Lucky or make him suffer, he turned off the stream and let out a sigh of relief that that satan wouldn't be bothering him. He could hear Lucky bro playing Mario Maker in the other room, but didn't care too much about him. The only thing on his mind was his secret crush, Ceiling. He'd actually liked him for a long time but never had the guts to admit it. Until today!

Today was the day, lucky decided. He decided today was the day he was going to confess his undying love for one of his best friends. He was so worried he wouldn't return his feeling and would make there friendship awkward, but he couldn't keep it in anymore. He had to tell him at some point and he decided today was finally the day!

He quickly opened up his discord and started a chat with Ceiling. He didn't really know what to tell him, but some how after a joking conversation Lucky invited Ceiling over to his house. He was tense. He was hoping Ceiling wouldn't reject him before he could even tell him he true feelings. He waited for a reply it felt like forever, until he secret crush finally replied. Lucky was ecstatic as Ceiling agreed to go over to his place.

It was two hours later when Lucky heard his door he had just been playing Kid Icarus Uprising on his 3DS. He shut off the system and rushed over to the door to find Ceiling waiting with a smile.

"Hey," Lucky's crush said.

"Hey Ceiling," Lucky opened the door wider to let Ceiling walk in. Ceiling walked in and Lucky stood there admiring his crush. "So what do you want to do?" Lucky closed the door and leaned against it. Ceiling turned around to face him.

"I dunno, you invited me over."

"Why don't we just play video games?" He suggested before walking towards the living room.

"Sure," Ceiling said, following Lucky to the couch. They don't really know what happened but they were playing Mario Party 9. Wii remotes in hand, they were playing pretty competitively being the hardcore gamers they were. They were really having a lot of fun, joking around, determined to crush each other in the game. Lucky couldn't help but smile after glancing at Ceiling. He loved to see his happy face when he won. Lucky suddenly got a wave of distraught fly through him as he remembered the real reason why he invited Ceiling over. After one round was over Ceiling turned to Lucky, with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay, did you not get the coffee yet?"Lucky shook his head.

"Nope I got it, it's nothing I'm fine." He felt the other gamer still looking at him, a slight blush began to creep up onto Lucky's face. He really wanted to confess his love but he was so anxious to see how his friend would react.

"You're face is red." Lukcy snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his crush. "Are you sure you okay? You're not sick right?"

"No I'm fine…" They sat there in silence for a few moments. "Hey, can I tell you something?" Ceiling nodded, leaning deeper into the couch. Silence struck the room again.

"I like you." Lucky was blushing a little with his eyes glued on the frozen screen avoiding eye contact with Ceiling. Ceiling just sat there stunned. He was sure he'd fucked up everything. He turned back to Ceiling holding up the Wii remote in front of them.

"Hey, we probably should finish this part-" Lukcy was cut off in surprise of Ceiling cupping his face one of his hands, the other contained the remote. He pulled Lucky's fave into his own, until they were inches apart. Lucky went bright red at this point, blushing like crazy. He couldn't believe it. The man he had crushed on for months was extremely close to him. After a few seconds, Ceiling pushed there lips together. What was only a few seconds felt like an eternity. Lucky's heart was racing, he couldn't believe it.

"I like you too," Ceiling smiled, wrapping his arms around Lucky's waist, he pulled him back in closer. Lucky was just sitting them completely in shook of what was happening. Ceiling pushed their lips together again. This time for longer. Lucky slipped his arms around his now boyfriends neck pushing them closer. They both melted into the kiss and let their hands loose to let the remotes slip out and fall onto the floor. They both fell back onto the couch at some point, still with their lips together. Letting everything go, everything left their minds and the video was long forgotten about.


End file.
